The Beast Within
by ShortBusHero
Summary: With Tyson and Max out of the competition Mr.Dickenson sends in his grand-daughter to fill in for them. To the surprise of everyone she looks similar to a certain red-headed Russian. However the secrets she keeps will change their lives forever and everything they ever thought they knew about the sport. KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! First off I would like to say that this is a revision and rewrite of my original story. I took an almost 10 year break from writing fan fiction and in the wake of me wanting to start writing again I was unable to get into my old account. So here I am proclaiming my original writers name on this site was Leaha and that I am attempting to rewrite some of my old stories and make them better. So please be patient with me as I rewrite and with much hope improve my original stories on here.**

**So without further ado the new and improved Symbols of Tragedy!**

**Chapter 1:**

Panic and chaos filled the air. Workers ran back and forth down the corridors. Little eyes watched all the adults in their frantic attempts to move the children from the building. They were locked in their cells and could not escape without the help of their captors. The air was becoming thick with smoke from the flames that were steadily rising and consuming everything near it. Usually the adults in the building were mean and cruel. It was their job to be rough and not care. Tonight they opened the barred doors and called the children out with worry trying to rush them out. Their only true concern was that they didn't anger their leader who was already in a fit of rage over his facility being half destroyed. The children were shoved roughly down the hallways. All the guards were cursing at them making them even more frightened than they already were.

Voltaire would have everyone's head if anything happened to the all the 'soldiers' that he had created. The most important of all being his grandson and the other boys that his grandson was associated with. The five of them were the best in the business. If anything happened to any of them someone would be put under a bus, literally. Balkov, the man in charge of the facility yelled and barked orders. His Russian was terrible, but still understandable.

"Hurry up you morons!" Balkov shouted. "Get downstairs and get the others. If one hair is harmed on their heads you won't have one anymore!"

Blue and crimson eyes watched calmly at the crazy behavior of everyone. They were lying flat on the stone floor in their chamber to avoid the smoke. Across the way from them their fellow cellmates were doing the same. An explosion somewhere in another part of the building shook the ground. Tala and Kai looked at one another and held hands for support. They had been through a lot even though they had only been alive for six years. The five of them were all they had. Voltaire had no mercy and even though Kai was his grandson it only made things worse for the slate haired boy.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway alerting them at help was on the way. Two men with gas masks opened the barred doors. They hollered at the boys and shoved their heads down to keep them from choking too badly on the smoke. Ordering them to keep their heads low and cover their mouths they led them down the corridor towards safety. Another explosion shook all of them. The wall behind them exploded burying their rescuers in a pile of rubble.

"Keep going!" Tala shouted trying to lead them onward.

The other four boys turned to continue on the only thing stopping them was the looming shadow ahead. Glowing red eyes stared at them through the thick black smoke that covered their path. A low growl emitted itself from the beasts throat. It was intimidating and terrifying. All of them were frozen in place unable to move for fear of what was to come. Deep in each of their pockets a light began to glow as their bit beasts reacted to the closeness of the creature. Though young and small in size the boys were strong enough to have earned the respect of the creatures and their loyalty. The lights shined brightly as the creatures came forth from their beyblades to protect their beloved masters.

The beasts were large and ferocious baring their teeth at the threat in their path. In response it raised its great head and roared what seemed to be a challenge. A couple of the beasts backed up cowering with slight fear. The shortest of the boys, Ian, began coughing and stumbling backwards. All of them seemed to have nowhere to go and an escape looked impossible.

"Wolborg!" Tala yelled clearly commanding his wolf.

It bared its fangs in a rabid fashion trying to intimidate the threat before lunging forward. The enemy before them moved out of the way in a serpent like manner.

"A snake?" Bryan asked stepping forward.

"No." Kai squinted his eyes that burned from the smoke.

A tail swung knocking the wolf aside. The serpent swung its tail again knocking the wall down further. Using its claws it dug through the wall and disappeared in the swirling smoke. The boys looked at one another not knowing how to react. In the midst of the smoke sunlight showed through the tunnel the creature had just dug.

"Go." Tala ordered as he and Spencer picked Ian up off the ground.

"But what about that thing?" Bryan asked

"We don't have a choice." Tala replied.

***TWELVE YEARS LATER***

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. They were late. Friggin' Tyson and Max were over an hour late for practice again. All of them had taken time off after the whole BEGA incident. Not just to heal wounds but to relax and clear their minds of the whole mess that had gone down. It was bad enough that his sleep was becoming less and less by the disturbing dreams he had not dreamt of in quite sometime. The days of his time at the Abbey still haunted him. Things he had forgotten about so long ago were coming back to him. Certain events his mind had purposely forgotten were surfacing again. On top of that he was babysitting these morons still. His cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts. It was Mr. Dickinson.

"Hello?" he answered.

Across the yard Rei looked up to see a twisted look of anger cross Kai's face. As he hung up the phone a slew of Russian curses escaped his mouth.

"Everything alright?" The Chinese boy asked aloud.

"No." he growled " Those two morons broke their arms in a skating accident."

"What?!" Daichi exclaimed "They left me behind again?"

The Chinese boy and the Russian glared angrily over at the little wild boy. Seriously, his friends get hurt and that's all he could think of was that he got left behind?

"Mr. D just informed me we will be getting a new team mate in a few days."

"Really?" Daichi asked curiously "Who?"

Kai sighed heavily.

"His grand-daughter." he replied

"What?!"

**So tell me what you think? How does this story sound so far? Leave a review and let me know. Hope you all have an awesome day! **

**ShortBusHero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first chapter of my story. If you're taking the time to read this then please take the time to check out my other story and of course please review! I love to hear from my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my OC and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Tyson and Max lay in their hospital beds with disappointed looks on their faces. Knowing that they were out of the competition had caused a slight uproar with the fans and other competitors. However once the tabloids got wind that Tyson was being replaced things had gotten really crazy. Reporters stayed closely in hopes of finding out who the new team member would be. Little did they know that not even the team mates of G-Revolution knew the new person. Mr. Dickenson hadn't said much to them nor had they seen a picture. So when the call came that she was on the way the boys were in a bit of a rush to reach the air port well some of the boys Tyson grumbled the entire time and Kai was his usual quiet Kai self.

Kenny typed on his laptop constantly checking all the newspapers in hopes someone had some sort of information about her. A certain female brunette sat in the corner of the vehicle with her arms crossed. Her mind wandering what the new female of the group would be like. Secretly she hoped that they would become instant friends and go shopping together. All the testosterone in the group was driving her insane. It wasn't often that the team hung out with the other BBA teams especially the ones with girls in it.

"I bet she's nowhere near as good me or even chief for that matter!" Tyson snapped.

"Tyson." the chief whined "Don't be like that. This is 's grand-daughter!"

"Yea." Ray chimed in. "You can't judge her if you've never seen her blade."

The navy-haired champion huffed before yelping as he tried to fold his arms in front of himself. Hilary smirked at him. He stuck his tongue out at her before turning to look out the window. During the ride and conversations Mr. D sat quietly and listened to the youngsters talk amongst themselves. It had been sometime since he had seen her even though they spoke over the phone with one another. Major holidays were about the only time he was able to see his son and daughter-in-law and their little girl. Although she wouldn't be too happy if she knew he still thought of her that way. He chuckled as they pulled up at the airport.

"Well boys I hope you're as excited as I am." the elderly man spoke up as they entered the terminal.

Tyson snorted as they stood together looking around. The hard part was that they had absolutely no idea what she looked like.

"Aidan!" Mr. Dickenson suddenly called out as he smiled and waved.

All eyes looked in the same direction as he was. Squinting and straining their necks their jaws dropped as they saw a figure approach them wearing a mask that covered the individuals entire face. The mask looked a little tribal like and resembled that of a serpent. She wore her hair in a long braid down her back with long black pants and a feminine black polo shirt that was two sizes too big. The outfit was entirely unflattering of her. She looked so odd that even the team captain, Kai Hiwatari, raised a questioning eyebrow at the young woman who approached them.

"Um.. is that really?" Tyson began to ask.

The older man ignored him as he stepped forward to hug the girl. He rambled at her about how excited he was and how great it was to see her. Then he proceeded to assure her that she would have a good time with the boys. Her silence was deafening the entire time that Mr. Dickenson talked and introduced all of them to her.

"What's with the mask?" an annoying voice spoke up informing the group that Daichi had arrived back from his village.

She continued to stay quiet and only turned her head to the side in a creepy manner. The little monkey boy swear dropped and took a step back.

"Aidan has a unique style of her own." Mr. D replied casually "She feels comfortable like this in public and we are completely fine with it. I'm sure you recall Mystique from BEGA wearing a mask most days as well. Now why don't we all head back to the dojo."

When they got there Tyson's grandpa was just as surprised about the new team mate as the rest of them had been, but it wasn't until the older adults were gone that the young adults surrounded the newcomer. All of them bombarded her almost assaulting her with questions. Hilary had no interest. Stupid Tyson never paid as much attention to her as he was this new girl. Everyone wanted her to take the mask off and secretly the brunette hoped she was ugly beneath it. So she was new so what. Those boys didn't need to flock over her like that. She wasn't even speaking to them anyways. The only sensible one out of all of them was Kai. He just stood to the side with his eyes clothes and arms folded in front of him like he usually did. Clearly he wasn't impressed.

The upcoming tournament stated that each team had four members, but only two would compete per match. This meant that if a team battled and used their first two members than when it was their turn to compete again they could not use the same two individuals. This was exercised in hopes of finding new blood and to also allow those who didn't get as much spotlight as the other to have an opportunity to compete.

"I challenge you!" Daichi exclaimed breaking Hilary from her thoughts.

"Daichi really?" she spoke up. "You always have to start stuff like a little kid. Leave her alone and let her get some rest."

"We don't know anything about her." the little imp stuck his chin up. "I wanna know if she's worth being on this team."

Silence enveloped them all. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black and silver beyblade. Wordlessly she loaded her launcher as she approached the nearest beydish. The monkey boy smirked and ran to the other side. This was room of the dojo that they all used in the off season when they didn't feel like battling one another in the outside elements. Both of them faced one another and stood in their launch stance. Max excitedly stepped up raising his right arm in the air. Nearby Kenny sat on the floor and flipped Dizzy on to record the battle.

"3..2..1 LET IT RIP!" Max counted down and shouted before swinging his arm.

Both blades were launched into the dish. Daichi's purple blade circled fast around the edge while Aidan's blade casually sat in the middle of the dish. When the little red haired boy ordered his blade to attack it simply bounced backwards. Over and over again he ordered Strata Dragoon to attack, but each attempt failed. Across from him Aidan flipped her dark red braid over her shoulder and squatted down to the ground. She looked like an animal waiting to pounce. Her body wasn't relaxed nor was it tense. She simply sat there waiting and watching. Daichi grew impatient as each moment passed . Without warning her bey moved following every movement Strata Dragoon made. It shadowed his and no matter how fast his blade spun hers seemed quicker. Then with a swift movement her blade stopped shadowing his and crossed the dish cutting him off. Daichi called forth his bit beast, but as it emerged her blade seemed to move on its own and in a swift motion dipped under the edge of his blade and flipped it out of the dish. The force of it was so powerful that his blade became lodged in ceiling above their heads.

"Winner. Aidan!" Max announced.

Daichi angrily stomped his feet. He growled how unfair she had been, but still she said nothing. Her face turned up towards the ceiling and her blade began to spin faster causing a small tornado that sucked Strata Dragoon from the wooden beams above. The wind spun it around until it landed lightly at his feet and then her blade returned to her outstretched hand.

"That was pretty good!" Ray exclaimed "You've had some fantastic training. Where did you learn to have so much control?"

"I have practiced for a long time." she finally spoke to him.

They stared at her surprised she had spoken atlast. Her voice was a little raspy as if she hadn't spoken in ages.

"When are you gonna take the mask off?" Tyson piped up seeming to be more interested in the new girl now.

For a moment she was silent and they thought she wouldn't speak again. Her hand touched the mask and seemed to stroke it.

"It is for protection." she replied

"From what?" Hilary chimed in with curiosity.

"The world." Aidan answered.

She was a strange girl. Questions arose as they were answered. She was unique and there was so much they wanted to learn. Tomorrow was another day though and they decided it was time to rest.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts and questions about the story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

**ShortBusHero**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the people who are reading this story are enjoying it. I really hope someone will start leaving reviews so that I know how things are going so far pretty please? I'm always on here so feel free to PM me anytime! ^.^ Have a great day!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my OC and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

He awoke to a start. The nightmares had begun again. It had been almost four years since the last time he had see that great beast standing over him. The creature was all black and loomed over him almost making him feel incompetent. Red eyes stared at him boring into his soul. Some how it seemed to want to tell him something, but it never spoke. Always it stood there and did nothing, but breath deeply. Smoke creeped its way from the monster's nostrils. It seemed to exist in the shadows or perhaps it was just a shadow. Never could he see anything of the beasts body but its eyes and snout, then its head would raise high looking past him. Once he turned around there was a blinding light and his eyes opened to the rising sun pouring into his room.

Kai looked at the clock reading that it was a little before six in the morning. The entire house was quiet signaling he was the only one up until he heard footsteps above him. Furrowing his brow he pulled back the covers and got out of bed putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He would worry about his attire later. Stealthily he moved through the house and exited out the dojo. Careful so as not to be heard the slate haired teen practically tip-toed across the property to the ladder he and Ray had put up when they wanted alone time on the roof.

"Kai?"

Turning around he saw his amber eyed friend looking at him curiously. A shadow on the ground between them caught their attention seconds before Aiden landed on the ground. She was crouched low to the ground her hair still tied back in a braid. It had been a week since had introduced all of them and they still found her strange. She always wore the mask and never seemed to take it off. Tyson had talked Hilary into sneaking around trying to get a picture of her with it off, but that had been a failed attempt. The result of the little recon mission had resulted in Hilary being terrified of the red-headed girl now and refusing to be within ten feet of her. Neither said what had happened so the events were left to all their imaginations. Another strange thing was that she hadn't spoken again since the first time she had answered their question about her mask.

They watched Aiden slowly stand up and then crack her neck. It was then she looked from side to side acknowledging their presence. She nodded as a form of morning greeting and then she walked past Ray to enter the house.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The preliminaries were in a week. All the teams had received the emails and paperwork. The G-Revolution members were on their plane to Canada. Excitement was building for the new tournament between everyone except for Max and Tyson. Granted the tournament was an adrenaline rush, however they would be stuck on the side lines watching everyone else battle it out. It had been decided that Kai and Daichi would start for the first round while Ray and Aiden would be the second tag team up.

The young Hiwatari had taken his seat closer to the front away from everyone else who had decided to crowd in the back and discuss things noisily. He kept his eyes closed and until the weight in the seat next to him shifted. Quietly sitting there he half expected it to be Tyson about to talk his ear off, but once the silence continued he took a chance to open his eyes and see Aiden sitting next to him. She had a comic book in hand. The mask that was usually on her face was gone and she wore a pair of dark sunglasses with a half mask covering the bottom half of her face. His only thought was that this was one of the strangest women he had ever seen in his life.

He gazed at her attire which was still as less revealing as ever, not that he was trying to check her body out. It was just after being around Hilary for so long and the other girls who competed most of them wore skirts and short shorts or dresses. Aiden on the other hand seemed to enjoy wearing dress slacks or jeans. The shirts she sported usually were way too big and baggy. Her behavior was unusual as if she was trying to hide from the world while being in it. Perhaps she was trying to hide from someone? That made a lot of sense because no one would be attracted or give a second glance to a woman like her. There was absolutely no way a man would want to show interest in a strange woman like her.

"Hey Aiden!" Tyson shouted suddenly appearing.

His weight leaned into the back of her seat jolting her forward. The sunglasses on her face fell off as her head bounced against the seat in front of her. Blue. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that he hadn't remembered ever seeing a woman possess before. They darkened with rage as he looked at them and for a split second he thought they had changed a whole different color completely. She was tense and then relaxed just as quickly while Tyson apologized repeatedly asking her if she was alright.

"I am so sorry that was a complete accident. I didn't think I put that much weight into it. Oh wow you have really pretty eyes." the champ complimented.

She covered her eyes with her left hand as she reached down to pick her glasses up off the floor. Ignoring everything that Tyson was saying she started to read her book again. When he continued to speak she waved him away signaling she was fine. Kai then noticed the short sleeved shirt she wore and the tattoos that peeked out at the ends of her sleeves.

"Please stop staring." her raspy voice asked nicely.

"I hadn't imagined Mr. Dickenson's grand-daughter to have tattoos." he spoke quietly as he turned to look out the plane window.

"My family relations do not determine how I choose to live."

He smirked not looking at her. Silence overcame them and the rest of the plane ride was quiet, until she started to twitch next to him. Looking over it appeared she had fallen asleep. Quickly the twitching escalated to what looked like a seizure to him. No one else seemed to notice what was going on. He reached out and tapped her on her shoulder, but it had no effect. Instead he gripped her shoulder and shook her roughly. As her head snapped up it almost sounded like a loud growl emitted itself from her throat. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist very roughly.

When she let go she got up and went to the back of the plane where the bathroom was without a word. He looked down at his wrist to notice the scratches that looked similar to claw marks. They weren't deep, but it peaked his curiosity to wonder what it was that she had been dreaming about.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **

**ShortBusHero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in a new chapter. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my OC.**

**Chapter 4:**

Splashing cold water on her face she stared at herself in the mirror. The plane had landed and the others were getting their bags while she was trying to calm down. She was nervous and it was a unique feeling for her. Usually she charged in and just did things her way, but this tournament thing meant she would be watched by millions of people all over the world.

"You got this." she told herself.

The bathroom door opened and she saw Hilary behind her. Brown eyes looked at her with suspicion before the brunette finally smiled widely. She put her hands on her hips making Aiden raise an eyebrow.

"Stop hiding in here silly." Hilary continued to smile "And don't deny it. I've seen Tyson like this a few times."

"I don't want to let my grandfather down." she lied. There were much more things she was worried about than disappointing anyone.

"You're pretty." Hilary spoke up making her realize she didn't have her face covered.

Quickly the red headed girl grabbed her stuff off the edge of the sink trying to conceal her face again. The brunette girl reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her, then her eyes grew wide when she had a good view of Aiden's entire face. A vicious scar ran down her forehead through her right eye and continued until it disappeared under her shirt collar. One side of her face was perfect and smooth while the other was torn and covered in scar tissue. It looked like an animal had ripped almost half of her face off. Hilary couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she took a step back.

Pursing her lips and glaring fiercely the red headed girl recovered her face. She wasn't as tall as the brunette, but she stood up tall to look as intimidating as possible.

"You didn't see anything." she all but spat in a threatening matter.

Hilary blinked rapidly as if in a daze before finally waving her hands in defense.

"Oh no. I was just thinking you look an awful like someone I've met before."

"What ever." Aiden replied before storming out of the bathroom.

She could hear Hilary following closely behind her. The brunette all but ran into her back as she stopped abruptly. Across the way she saw the rest of the team talking to the one person she wasn't looking forward to meeting. His red hair that looked similar to hers and identical chilling ice blue eyes.

"Damn its not my day." she thought.

"See. That's Tala Ivanov." Hilary pointed. "I told you I thought you looked similar to someone else I've met."

Aiden to the brunette's hand down to avoid it causing attention. She readjusted her the bag on her shoulder. Walking away she headed towards the doors where she saw a driver with a sign that said G Revolution. Hilary was still following her and it was becoming aggravating.

Outside the cold air whipped at her. They were in Canada. It was about to snow. She could feel it in her bones. Mentally she told herself as she gazed at the mountains that she would visit them. She had always wanted to go snowboarding and it looked like fun when she watched it on TV. There was something about winter weather that made her comfortable and on edge at the same time. Because of her past the snow reminded her of a cold cell that she had been locked in day in and out. Everyone feared her. Food would was placed on a tray and slid through a slot in the wall. Electricity was hooked up to the bars to keep her in and from escaping.

Snow..Winter…Beautiful yet deadly. She breathed in the air. Thousands of scents invaded her mind. The one thing that really caught her attention was the food. A type of meat she hadn't smelled before was being grilled nearby and it made her mouth water. She loved to eat and loved food. Tyson didn't know it yet, but she could beat him in an eating contest any day of the week.

"You hungry?" she asked over her shoulder.

She could see the slight look of shock on Hilary's face that she had spoken first. The brunette wasn't sure how to act.

"Sure." she replied. "But let me go tell the others they might be hungry too."

"No." Aiden said too sternly for her own liking. "What I meant was that lets have some girl time. I assume we will be rooming together."

Hilary was confused, but went along with it anyways. Within five minutes they were sitting at a table and the brunette was staring in surprise at the red-headed woman who sat across the table working on her tenth plate from buffet. Never in her life had she seen someone eat so much so casually. That said a lot considering she had been hanging around Tyson for the past four years. Her phone buzzed and she texted Kenny back letting him know where they were. The young woman across from her was certainly a strange individual. She kept her glasses on and pulled the cloth on her face down just enough so she could eat. It was clear she was self conscious about the scars on her face. She was speechless and had not idea what to say or how to act. This was the first time in her life she had ever felt like this. Her brown eyes surveyed the restaurant as she fidgeted in her chair. All the while Aiden was watching her without her noticing. Her blue eyes hidden behind the glasses.

Ever since she had been found and adopted she had closed herself off and kept quiet. Her "parents" tried hard to get her to open up, but she continuously closed herself off from the world. , her grandfather of ten years, had all but begged her to join the team. Looking up she watched the other members walk in, deep down this would be most likely the second hardest experience of her life. Aiden didn't trust and she didn't like people, but the Dickenson family had done a lot for her and being apart of the team was nothing compared to them taking her in and putting up with her. Sighing she put her fork down and took off her glasses.

**Well is it still sounding interesting so far? I hope all of you are. Please leave a review and any questions you may have please feel free to ask! **

**Have a great day!**

**ShortBusHero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok folks here's a new chapter. Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy this week but fanfiction is always on my mind and I'm forever thinking about the stories and what should happen next in all the stories connected to my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Beyblade. I only own my OC and her bitbeast (yes she has one).**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Kai's crimson orbs narrowed dangerously at the young woman who was taking a nap on the bench in their locker room. After they had landed and gone to their rooms she had disappeared for hours and never once had practiced with them. The bladers who would battle at the tournament were chosen at random after the teams were paired against one another. It was only fifteen minutes ago that they had learned they'd be going against the Justice 5. Things weren't looking good at all. None of them knew anything about her blading style, whether or not she had a bit beast, and worst of all if she was actually any good. Granted he didn't doubt she lacked skill since Mr. Dickenson had selected her to be on the team and if they lost then he would be losing money. With a glare that usually made Tyson shrink back she stormed up to her resting form.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he demanded more than asked.

Lazily she opened one eye at him. The expression on her face appeared uncaring and worry free. It only seemed to annoy him even more.

"You missed all of the training and we have a match in thirty minutes. Its time you trained NOW!"

"Hiwatari. That tone of yours won't get you anywhere. I suggest you calm down a little bit. Having a childish attitude makes for a lousy captain."

She was standing nose to nose with him in one swift motion. Neither of them moved as they stared at one another. It appeared to be a battle of will.

"Hey now guys. Why don't we save the tension for the dish huh?!" Max intervened.

"You can hide behind that crappy little mask of yours but it only makes you look weak." Kai growled one last time before walking out of the locker room silently.

Aiden stood there feeling as if she had lost the battle of words with the slated haired young man. Gritting her teeth and balling up her fists she struggled to calm herself down. This was her first match ever in a tournament. The only time she had ever beybladed in her life was just for fun never as a sport. Her grandfather had seen something in her that she never could.

"Don't let him get to you." Tyson slapped her on the back in a reassuring manner. "He's grumpy like that all the time."

Her blue eyes cut into him making him step back.

"I'll win." she spoke with confidence. "You haven't seen a REAL beybattle yet Tyson."

Without another word she left the locker room just as Kai had. Tyson stood there before scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"And here I thought Kai could be scary." he laughed a little.

"I wish she would've atleast let us look at her blade. I'm really concerned about this guys." Kenny piped up

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The crowd cheered and shouted with excitement as the lights flashed around in the building to help hype up the excitement. Fans screamed and held up signs for their favorite teams that had entered the tournament.

"I'm Brad Best and sitting beside me is the awesome AJ Topper." the announcer shouted. "We're ready to begin the first Beyblade tournament of the year here in Canada."

"Oh man. I can't help but be a little nervous. I mean we've been through a lot, but there's just something about a match that still gets to me." Tyson smiled as they waited to be called out.

He along with Max and Kenny were yapping away with the usual adrenaline rush. Aiden and Kai on the other had were quiet and seething with rage. Both had a lot on their minds. They walked out as both teams were announced. Everything was fine until she saw the one person she had hated deep down for awhile. Garland. He stood across from them smirking across the stadium at them. It took a lot of patience for her to hold down the growl that almost emitted itself from her throat.

First up was Ray versus Brooklyn. Unfortunately the Chinese man didn't hold up and was knocked from the dish all three times. The crowd was silent as they all watched to see who would be next. Everyone watched the names shuffle and just as she had hoped her name appeared along side Garland's. She stood up with a fire in her eyes. She had been looking forward to this for awhile.

"Aiden." Kai called.

She adjusted the mask on her face that she had put on before they'd walked out and looked back at him.

"If you lose this match. You aren't welcome on this team." he snapped at her.

"Kai! That's not for you to decide!" Tyson yelled

"Yeah you can't do that!" Max joined in.

"Deal." she replied before turning back around and heading to the dish.

Garland stood there smirking at her. His brown eyes seemed to be sizing her up. Without a word she took her jacket off and threw it to the side. She had a Lara Croft appearance to her with the shorts and tank top she sported. What stood out the most were the tattoos that were covering her back and upper arms. They had yet to notice them.

"Woah, they look a lot like the symbols from the ruins we went to that one time." Max replied.

Aiden took her stance as the DJ Jazzman counted down for them to begin. Both blades flew into the dish and circled one another. Her blue eyes watched the blades as they traveled around the bowl.

"Not bad for an amateur." Garland taunted " Now watch a real competitor."

He started moving and using jujitsu moves turning the wind around him into a weapon. The air began to attack her blade and soon her as well. She felt her skin slice open and looked down to see her arm bleeding.

"Are you going to attack or not?" Garland asked "No? Well then get ready to lose."

She glared at him before looking down at the battle below. The man across from her moved in a certain motion she was familiar with, but before she could react a wind hit her full on and knocked her in the face driving her back. She hit the floor hard.

"Aiden!" the other members of the team called out.

Kai stood silently watching. Groaning as she stood up the mask on her face crumbled off as she looked up into the worried faces of her team mates. She watched their eyes grow wide to finally see her entire face. Her hand went up to the scar that covered one side of her face. Diachi opened his mouth to say something smart, but it was Hilary that cut him off.

"Don't take that crap! Get him!" the brunette shouted

Smirking the red head turned around to face her opponent once more. Her blade lay at her feet and she picked it up and loaded it into her launcher.

"Let's do this."

Garland readied his launcher ready to end the match. She watched his expression change a little as he looked at her.

"You know you look an awful lot like a certain Russian I put in the hospital." he grinned.

"I'll make you eat those words." she growled.

"Did she just growl?" Max asked

* * *

**Ok so are you still enjoying this? Leave a review and let me know! Your support is much appreciated to help keep all of my stories going!**

**ShortBusHero**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been rewatching the Beyblade series so if this chapter sounds a little cheesy I'm sorry. But this is just the story plot line building up and still introducing my OC. **

**Thank you to everyone that has taken time to read and review this story. Your support helps to inspire me as a writer. :) I wanna send a shout out to Sheezus and Coolcat for their wonderful reviews! They made me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my OC and her bitbeast.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh and Garland takes the first round!" Brad called out over the intercom.

"Aiden's gonna feel that one for awhile." AJ laughed.

"And Garland takes round one!" DJ shouted "One more and he could take the first session!"

She cracked her neck while reloading her blade into her launcher. He'd caught her off guard. The power from a blade didn't seem to be as powerful as a punch to the face when she'd thought about it, however that was completely wrong. The grin that made its way across her lips didn't go unnoticed. Garland gritted his teeth while watching her get ready. For him that had only been a little tap to get things started. The next round he wouldn't hold back anything.

"Bladers are you ready?!" DJ asked "On your marks..three…two…one….LET IT RIIPPPPPP!"

Both of them launched their blades into the dish. She narrowed her blue eyes as she watched her blade. It landed next to Garland's and tipped underneath the edge of it. An invisible force from her blade hit his yellow one and flipped it out of the dish. As it flew past him his blade swiped his cheek causing a cut to form. He stood there with his brown eyes staring widely at her in shock.

"And round two goes to Aiden!" DJ exclaimed excitedly. "It happened so fast, but her blade is the only one left in the dish."

The boys sat there dumbfounded.

"Dizzi. Please tell me you were able to record that." Kenny begged.

"Sorry Chief. Even if I slowed the video down you still wouldn't be able to see what happened." the laptop replied apologetically.

"Yea! Alright Aiden!" Tyson cheered

She smirked as her blade returned to her hand. Then she began to frown and look up into the stands. Kai noticed her eyes glare angrily at one of the sky boxes. His gaze followed hers and that's when he saw Voltaire and Boris. The two older men sat above the crowd looking down on all of them and watching the match. It appeared that they seemed to know one another. For once he wasn't their focus of attention.

"Bladers get ready!" DJ Jazzman cut into all of their thoughts.

Aiden got into postion again. She hadn't noticed the older men before. They must've just taken their seats. She couldn't let them distract her. The others and her grand father were expecting her to win.

The third round began and Garland didn't waist any time. He was angry and embarrassed at how she'd defeated him so easily in the previous round. With great force he swung his metal tonfa launcher with all the power he could muster. As his blade hit the dish Apollon, the great griffin bit beast, came forth showing its claws at Aiden. A screech echoed through out the stadium causing most people to cover their ears from its high pitched call. Its wings flapped with great force trying to intimidate her. Aiden's facial expression never wavered as she looked upon the great beast.

"Apollon. Let's go!" he ordered.

He began to move his body in a martial arts manner. Kicking and punching, the air began to rush past her again. She side stepped a gust that was meant to hurt her. In the dish his blade crashed against her head on repeatedly. Looking on she smirked again.

Black clouds began to form inside the stadium causing a thick fog to consume both competing bladers. Blue lightning struck through the air before the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. The entire crowd began to shake from the cold. It appeared as if a freak snow storm was developing inside the stadium.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got." Garland taunted.

"That depends." she said finally speaking to him. "Are you ready for me to clip your canary's wings?"

"We'll see about that." he replied with confidence.

She smiled as the fog became blacker. For a moment he saw her eyes glow red and then they were suddenly blue again. There was something strange going on, but he didn't care so long as he came out the victor.

"Radiant Thunder!" he called out.

"Raptre" she replied casually.

Her blade lit up, but nothing came forth. The fog just seemed to get even darker and she seemed to disappear across from him. All he saw was a deadly pair of glowing red eyes.

Outside the dome of thick fog people looked at one another unsure of what was happening. Above the crowd the glass ceiling shattered. From the skies a great beast that resembled a tiger with wings burst into the building. Panic and chaos ensued. Everyone ran screaming for theirs lives as the large animal dove down towards the beydish. Debris crumbled everywhere. The Bladebreakers called out for their team mate who was still locked in battle.

"Aiden!"

She finally heard their voices and the black fog began to clear from around them. Sensing danger she looked up at the tiger that was on a warpath towards her.

* * *

**Hey so are you still enjoying the story? Do you like the cliff hangers and questions running through your head? Leave me a review! I want to hear from all of you please!? Welp have a great day!**

**ShortBusHero**


	7. Chapter 7

***Bows humbly* I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I have been reading the chapters I originally wrote for it and it made me want to tweak it. I hope you all will forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade just my OC and her bitbeast.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Kai opened his eyes to complete and total darkness. He was lying flat on his back and groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up. His head and back hurt like hell. The sound of snarling and teeth chomping filled the air. The slate-haired teen squinted his eyes trying to see in the darkness. It appeared he was in one of the corridors that they usually walked down upon entering the arena when in a stadium. Rubble surrounded him so escaping would be difficult. As he studied the pile of crumbled concrete before him, his mind began to plan how he could move the pieces to get out. An earth shattering roar pierced the air and he ducked to hide from instinct. The sound had come from behind him and he turned his crimson gaze as the wall at his back exploded.

He was blown backwards as a large form slid towards him. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was the large tiger like creature that had crashed through the roof of the stadium. It yowled as it stood up and shook off the pain. The beast turned to continue its battle, but stopped in its tracks. It swiveled its head around to cast a harsh golden gaze upon him. The feeling that consumed him must have been what a mouse felt like when it was stuck in a corner. Revealing its fangs the animal looked as if it were ready to tear him to pieces. He grabbed a chunk of sharp looking concrete and held it firmly in his hand attempting to ready himself for anything. Kai ran at the large cat as it raised a paw to swipe at him, but something snatched it from behind and jerked it out of the tunnel away from him.

The young Hiwatari stopped in his tracks. Light poured into the tunnel blinding him momentarily. He raised an arm to shield his eyes as they adjusted to the light. As he lowered his arm to see what had happened his breathing nearly stopped completely. A tall dark figure filled the end of the tunnel. It sat on its hind legs and looked down on him. He had always thought in the back of his mind that the creature in his dreams was just a figment of his imagination created by horrible images throughout his life. The nightmares of those red eyes that now bore into his soul were now a reality. The chunk of cement fell from his grasp as he stared up at the black dragon. A low growl rumbled in its throat before it turned away and stood in front of him as the tiger got to its feet. His brow furrowed at the strange protective stance it appeared to take before him. Its long tail swayed in a dangerous manner before striking the ground in front of itself in a challenging way. The tiger seemed to accept the gesture, because it leapt into the air directing its outstretched paws at the dragons shoulder. Using its head, the dragon rammed the tiger in its chest knocking it to the ground. He watched the claws of the tiger dig into the shoulders of the serpent as it was straddled to the ground. The dragon roared in pain as the feline chomped down on the base of its neck. In retaliation it raised one of its claws and balled it into a fist to punch the cat in its chest over and over again. The efforts of the dragon seemed to be futile at first until he watched the paws of the tiger slowly let go and fall to the ground. Not long afterwards it relinquished its grip on the dragons neck with its teeth and laid there. The black dragon stopped its assault on its foe and stared down at the unmoving opponent. It backed away from the tiger appearing to almost regret its actions. Blood ran down its body from the open wounds created by the tiger.

Red eyes peered around the arena before settling on him again. It stood up tall and made a strange noise almost as if it was trying to reassure him that it would not attack. Absentmindedly he stepped back as the dragon took a step toward him.

"Look I don't know what's going on, or what you are, but I haven't done anything to you!" Kai shouted up at the beast.

The dragon stopped moving in his direction and stood there continuing to stare. People shouting from behind the Russian made him break eye contact. Apparently officers were already in the building trying to find survivors and figure out what exactly had happened. He heard someone call out his name. The young Hiwatari ran to the wall and began to dig at it. Deep down he feared that if he approached the dragon it would kill him, so instead of trying to pass it he chose to try and dig his way out.

"I'm here!" he called.

Pulling on an iron rod some of the wall fell away and he was able to see through to the other side. He called out again and the sound of Tyson's voice was something he never thought he would enjoy hearing.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Get me out." he ordered

"Working on it." the navy-haired teen responded.

Kai's brow furrowed as he heard a low rumble. He turned around to see the dragon staring him dead in the face. It took a deep breath and exhaled roughly blowing up the dust around them. The slate-haired teen coughed from it, but stood up tall trying not to lose his composure. This animal was bigger than him; however, he wouldn't let it intimidate him the least bit. He stared his crimson eyes into the depths of the dragon's and frowned. There was something strange about this animal and he couldn't figure out what its interest was with him. Above them the ceiling suddenly gave way. The dragon hovered over him to shield him with its body before the darkness consumed him again.

She opened her blue eyes to the sound of a beeping noise. Frowning Aiden blinked several times to clear her mind and figure out where she was. When she tried to sit up she felt sever pain in her shoulders causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Crap." she groaned

"Hey you're awake." A cheery voice broke the silence in the room.

Aiden turned her head ignoring the pain and looked into the brown eyes of Hilary. The other girl had concern written all over her face. Jeez. What did this girl care? She barely knew her.

"Everyone has been worried sick about you and Kai." the other girl continued. "You've been unconscious for a couple days and Kai hit his head pretty badly. What happened in there?"

The red-head closed her eyes and thought back. Memories flashed through her mind. She remembered that she'd been running behind the Hiwatari boy. It felt like the sky was falling from the debris. A large chunk had fallen in front of her and she watched it hit Kai square in the back. The sound of that stupid tiger was close on her heels. She skidded to a stop and turned to face the beast that was chasing them. Anger welled up inside her chest and a red haze had taken over her mind. Afterwards everything was fuzzy, but she knew it had happened again. Slowly she opened her blue eyes to look at Hilary.

"I don't remember." she lied.

Hilary didn't look satisfied, but she stopped her onslaught of questions for the time being. There was an awkward silence as the brunette bit her bottom lip and looked around the room.

* * *

**I hope this was good enough to satisfy you for the extra long wait. I will work hard to try and update everything more often. Have a great day!**

**ShortBusHero**


End file.
